Mystery Shack Mystery
Mystery Shack Mystery is a game on the Disney Channel website where one tries to get out of the Mystery Shack, while exploring and collecting items (like Shmebulock). One can play as Dipper or Mabel Pines. Depending on which character is chosen, the way to win the game and the placement of certain items is different. Gameplay Story Dipper and Mabel are in their first week at the Mystery Shack and they write postcards to their parents. They both mention at the end that Grunkle Stan has locked all the doors of all the rooms. By accident according to Mabel and deliberately according to Dipper. One of the twins is searching for a way out to go outside. While one twin is searching, the other just hangs around not providing any help to the other. When the twin, that the player has choosen to play with, finds the last key, they both can go outside and celebrate their freedom. The twin that the player had choosen to play with, celebrates his/hers skill to free them by rubbing the fact in the face of the other sibling. Objective In this game, the player must explore the Mystery Shack and search for clues in order to get out. How to play #Click around each room to explore the Mystery Shack and find a way out. #Click items from your inventory to combine them with other objects. #Press the "?" button for a hint if you're stuck. The Codes During the game, the player can obtain 5 different codes to use in the game "Postcard Creator." The player can find them themselves or look right below: *"dinosaur" Unlocks a dinosaur skull. *"eyeballs" Unlocks a bowl of eyeballs. *"emerald" Unlocks an emerald ore. *"furry fish" Unlocks a hairy fish. *"spacecraft" Unlocks a UFO. Character appearances *Dipper *Mabel *Shmebulock Cryptogram During the game, if Stan's desk is clicked there is a cryptogram that reads "HYHU QRWLFHG VWDQV WDWWRR." Once decoded, it reads "EVER NOTICED STANS TATTOO." Objects In the different rooms of the game you can find a certain amount of objects. The player can click on items. Some items can be contained while others can't be taken. Most items do have a description when you click with your mouse on them. The list on this page contains the items where the player can click on, followed by the description that appears in the top of the game. The attic Items that can be stored in your inventory: * Top Drawer - A shrunken head. Or maybe a huge miniature head. * Bottom drawer - A battery, strange old coins and a key to good fortunes. * Picture of a owl clock (Only when playing as Mabel) * Shmebulock - He is completly useless and will be in your inventory without ever using it. Items that can't be stored in your inventory: * Apple Crate - No description * Beds - When the player plays as Dibber and clicks on his bed, or when the player is playing as Mabel and clicks on Mabel's bed, the character will start jumping up and down on the bed, untill the players clicks on a other object. * Bell - Grunkle Stan's idea of a alarm clock. * Binoculars on the wall - Dipper's trusty UFO-searching binoculars. * Bird Nest - Baby Birds. Mabel feeds them with her mouth. * Books - Mabel's summer reading - a whole lot of vampires! * Boot - Mabel's grape jelly-toad boots. * Defect game machine - Grunkle Stan's out-of-order ''Whack a Customer game.'' * Dipper's Backpack - Stuffed with secret love letters to Wendy... * Dipper's Bed - Dipper needs to change his sheets! * Journal 3 - Dipper's summer reading. A whole lot of footnotes! * Mabel's bed - Mabel's bed smells like peach lipe gloss and graham crackers. * Mabel's suitcase - So.Many.Kitten.Sweaters. * Painting above Dipper's bed - These heads remind me of something in the living room... * Rainbow poster above Mabel's bed - It says: ''Follow most of your dreams!'' * Stuffed animals on Mabel's bed - The stuffed animals seem to be watching you! * Window - The air smells like pine needles Differences between playing as Dipper or Mabel * On the floor - A picture of the owl clock in the living room - The time is 12:00 (this item appears only when you play as Mabel) * The lamps and Stan's defect game machine switch opposite sides of the room, depending who you choose to play. The living room It'ems that can be stored in your inventory' * Rope - A random rope! Stan says not to pull random ropes… (if you pull the rope, one of the shrunken heads will fall. That is the item you can store) * Magnets - These magnets are found in Stan's pants and can be used to discover a T-Rex tooth underneath the TV Antenna (Only when you play as Dipper. If you play as Mabel, the tooth will fall out of Stan's pants.) * T-Rex Teeth Items that can't be stored in your inventory * Arm chair - It's covered in Grunkle Stan's arm hairs… Yuck! * Bowl on the table - Full of toffee peanuts. Stan's favorite! * Cans - Pitt Cola, ''It's the pitts!'' * Cans on the table - More Pitt Cola. The only cola with an entire peach pitt inside each can! * Lamp above the table - This lamp has hidden mirrors in it.- Stan's been cheating on poker night! * Rug on the floor - Rug on a rug? It really ties the room together. * Wall decorations - Definitely stolen from a restaurant * Wall outlet - Rare creature known as the octopus outlet. Differences between playing as Dipper or Mabel * Air conditioner - The Air conditioner grumbles to life (you can only click once on this item as Mabel to turn it on. When playing as Dipper, you find a T-Rex tooth inside it.) * Owl Clock - When playing as Mabel, you will find a T-Rex tooth in the clock by using the picture of the clock that you found on the attick. When playing as Dipper, the clock has no use and it's not working. * Pair of pants - Great. Grunkle Stan's gone pantless again.(When playing as Dipper, you find a pair of magnets in Stan's pants. When playing as Mabel, a T-Rex tooth will fall out if it. * The Television - Nothing's on. Typical! (can only be clicked when playing as Dipper. When playing as Mabel the TV doesn't do anything) * TV Antenna - A big metal antenna (or a space miner's helmet?) - When playing as Dipper, you use the magnets to remove the antenna to find a hidden T-Rex tooth under neath it. When playing as Mabel, the object has no use. Transcript When the player plays as one of the twins, the other sibling is always near. If you click with the mouse on the non-playable twin, they will say a bunch of lines to the twin that player has choosen to play. Dipper's lines * Ow! * My Eye! * Good luck! You're gonna need it! * I would've have solved this by now. * What's the hold up? * You're in over your head, sis. * Need a magnifying glass? * Want help? Sorry Sis! * Quit poking me! * Searching for a boyfriend? * This place smells like old man! * I'm getting bored over here Mabel. * Man! I miss video games! * Man, you're taking forever to figure this out. * Hurry up! Im running out of taunts! * What time is it? Oh sure, it's HURRY UP O'CLOCK. * You should really give up and let me take over. * Nothing like being trapped inside a log cabin with your sister on the weekend! * You want me to come back when you've figured it out? Maybe in a month? * Gravity Falls! Come for the scenery, stay because your parents won't let you leave! Mabel's lines * (Breathing loudly trough braces) * That Thickles! * Bleep Bloop Bloop * What's that?? Made you look. * You''ll never figure it out! * Here's a hint: You Smell! * I'll just be standing over here being adorable. * Hey! What's red and blue and confused all over? You! * Awwww! It's cute watching you try! * Hurry it up, dumb-dumb face! * Why do you always wear the same hat? * If i cross my eyes there's two of you! Hi Dippers! * Haha! You're totally stumped! * Ah! Bit my tongue! * Meow! Meow! Meow! * Thbbbbbb. I'm a motorboat! * I wonder if i could count to a bajillion? * This music is so mysterriioouusss * Don't hurt your brain trying to figure this out, bro! * I'm just going to say your name over and over. Dipper! Dipper! Dipper! * Haha! What's that? Oh, I'm just laughing at an inside joke. You wouldn't get it. Trivia *There is an axolotl in the fish tank. *If the red box with a question mark (?) on it is clicked, the game's text will read, "Empty! I was hoping for coins or mushrooms", which is a reference to Super Mario, a famous game of Nintendo. *If the Grizzlycorn in the gift shop area is clicked the game's text will read, "The Last Grizzlycorn". Like "The Last Mabelcorn", this is a reference to The Last Unicorn. '' *One of Mabel's lines to Dipper ''Why do you always wear the same hat? doesn't make any sence since she knows why he wears the same hat according to the Journal. *Another line of Mabel in the game is ''(Breathing loudly trough braces). ''Which is reference to the episode Carpet Diem when Dipper reveals that she does this. *When Mabel says to Dipper that he smells, is a reference that is often made in the series and books about him for not taking enough showers during the summer vacation. ru:Mystery Shack Mystery